Rainshadow (ThunderClan)
Appearance Rainshadow is a grey she-cat tinted with blue. Her classic tabby stripes are dark black and her eyes are a bright, deep green. Her inner ears, chin, throat, chest, underside and tail-tip are white. All her toes are white, and she has a white sock on her left hind food. Her fur is scruffy. She has the signature two small scars on her foreleg that mark her as property of her father. Personality Rainshadow would probably be a much more bubbly, happy cat had it not been for her father, Whitescar. However, she is still kind and observant, and is very willing to put her life on the line for those she cares about. History Born to Bluecloud and Whitescar as Rainkit, she and her sister Darkkit were raised alongside Thrushkit and her mother, the deputy Raineyes. Thrushkit was strange to everyone else, but to Rainkit and Darkkit she became normal. When they were apprenticed, Rainpaw noticed that her mentor Firespark was getting a bit too close to her mother for comfort. Considering that her father, Whitescar, the deputy, was still in the Clan, she thought this was very rude and so decided to call her mother out on it. Her mother then told her that she was going to break up with Whitescar, because 'she didn't like him anymore', and wanted instead for Firespark to be her mate. And so Rainpaw had to watch her mother get uncomfortably close with Firespark, while her father watched on. Rainpaw and Darkpaw talked about this a lot, and one day confronted Bluecloud together. Rainpaw asked her why in the world she'd choose her own daughter's mentor ''over her mate, the deputy, who she'd already had kits and started a life with. Bluecloud responded that the life she'd started with Whitescar just wasn't the life she needed or wanted. When Rainpaw and Darkpaw worriedly asked her if that included them, she was quick to deny it, but there was a sort of fear in her eyes that made them suspicious of her truthfulness. A moon later, Bluecloud told Whitescar that she no longer wanted to be his mate. Rainpaw and Darkpaw knew this because he sliced two cuts into their left forelegs - as well as their mother's - in roughly the same place, screaming that 'they'd always be his'. He then left the Clan. Shortly after that, Bluecloud and Firespark took each other as mates, and soon had kits: Duskkit, Sunkit and Bluekit. When those kits were two months old, Rainpaw and Darkpaw were given their warrior names: Rainshadow and Darkstorm. Their mother was too busy with Duskkit, Sunkit and Bluekit to bother attending their warrior ceremony, and even as they sat vigil they were ignored. During their vigil, both wondered what had happened to Thrushpaw. She had disappeared shortly after being made an apprentice, after screaming in her sleep, saying things like 'their happy family' and 'I don't want to be her'. The search hadn't lasted long, much to Rainshadow and Darkstorm's disappointment and confusion, but they'd gotten over it. That night, during their vigil, Thrushpaw came racing out of the bushes. She was limping slightly, and ambling like she was half-dead, but she was ''alive. Her eyes - the right one such a deep, dark orange it was nearly red, the left one green - seemed to have had the colour intensified, and her pupils were gone. Her fur was messy and grimy, and her left ear was torn completely off. She was covered in scars and her right ear was nicked. Even worse, she was screaming once more. She caused such a racket that everyone else woke up and came to see what was wrong. The leader herself, Rainstar, took Thrushpaw into her den to talk to her. The next day at dawn, a new cat waltzed into camp and went straight into the leader's den. The cat was a big, muscular brown tom with a white chin, paws, inner ears, underside, underside of his tail and tail-tip. He was missing his left eye, and his right ear was torn off. His left ear had various little nicks in it, and he had only two nick-scars on his haunches. His one eye's iris was black. When he tried to leave with Thrushpaw, Darkstorm and Rainshadow intervened and asked him where in StarClan he thought he was going. Thrushpaw quietly explained that he didn't know what StarClan was, and that he was part of her family now, and that the Clans would need to stay away unless they wanted to be their prey. She also told them that her name was no longer Thrushpaw. She told them that she had given up her name. And then she and the tom walked away, leaving Darkstorm and Rainshadow to wonder what in the world their old friend had meant. Quotes "Why would you choose him over Father? You've had kits with Father! You've started a life with Father! Are we not good enough?" - to BluecloudCategory:She-Cats Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:Warriors Category:Characters Category:Content (ShiverTheIceWing)